A bit of a stretch
by WilliTSpears
Summary: Maka's favorite part of the morning is to watch Soul stretch- was that weird? Soul's favorite part of the morning is watching Maka's eyes as she stared at him- he didn't mind. Soul x Maka  KISSY KISSY!
1. Petty excuses

Maka POV:

"Good morning, Soul! Time to get up!" said Maka cheerily.

A "Mmmmmph…" is all she got in reply.

She knew full well this nice approach wouldn't work, so why did she bother? Soul never got up when asked to, but she wanted to be nice to him sometimes, for some weird reason.

"Get. Up. Please…" Her voice was strained, because this would be the 5th wake-up call this morning.

"Mph."

"DON'T YOU 'MPH' ME SOUL, DAMMIT! GET UP RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP ME I'LL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER GET UP AGAIN!" Why did she have to resort to such brutal means? No, strike that, why did Soul have to be such an ass in the morning?

"Fine, I'm going without you."

"Mmm… no… im' up, I'm up…"

Soul drew up his covers and sat up on the bed. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, showing his perfectly triangular set of teeth. He'd taken his shirt off the night before, which wasn't so surprising since it was late summer.

Now she could see the scar across his chest, patched up and sewn by Medusa a few years ago. She knew she was to blame for it, no matter what soul said, but she thought it made him look cooler, stronger.

When he stretched, it was a full view. Maka noticed, more than she'd planned to, the muscles in his chest, his arms, and his abs. Then she looked away.

This was her favorite part of the morning- but why? She new that at some level she had to be crazy. But she liked to watch Soul stretch every morning, because… well… his muscles were… kind of nice-looking.

Not that she liked him- no, that's not it. She just likes his stretch, that's all. Just his stretch.

Soul POV:

Waking up was never Soul's strong suit. So why did Maka have to yell at him? It's not like he'd done anything wrong. What was it to her weather he made it on time or not? Then again, he was her partner. Her weapon.

"Fine, I'm going without you."

"Mmm… no, I'm up, I'm up…"

He sat up. Streeeeeeeetch. Oh, that was nice. You don't get a good stretch like that often. He looked at Maka, who was just sort of… staring at him.

'weird' he thought. She'd been doing this a lot lately. Not that he minded, because she always looked happy when she was staring. He had no idea what was going on inside her head.

Suddenly, Maka looked away. What's up with that? He wondered. For some reason, he had wanted her to keep looking this way. That was weird, too. Soul always liked it when she looked at him.

Well, of course she wants to look at me, I'm awesome, he thought, but that wasn't quite the way he thought of it. To tell the truth, he always liked looking at her eyes. They were so huge, and the deepest green. He'd have stared at them all day if he could- was that weird?

It's not like he liked her- nah, couldn't be. He just liked her eyes. That's it, her eyes.


	2. Emeralds

The Next Day…

Maka POV:

6am. Time to get up, for Maka at least. The bed was warm and cozy, though, so she just lay there- it's not like Soul was coming to wake her up any time soon. Again the image of the shirtless Soul came back to her mind.

It was getting worse- the urge to look. Maka's mornings now hinged on that stretch. Lately, she'd also noticed other stuff, too. Like his strong hands, calloused from falling in the middle of action. His white hair was always spiked so perfectly, with just a little in his face. He was always carefree and confident, and-

_Wait, what am I thinking?_ She jolted up into a sitting position. _I really am going crazy_, she conceded, getting herself out of bed.

_Why am I thinking like this? This can't be normal… and why, why does this feel different from before?_

She pushed the thought aside- she'd think about it later. Now, it was time to smack Soul around again.

Soul POV:

7am. _Yeah, yeah, _thought Soul, _I get it, I get it. _Maka was in one of her weekday-morning rants. But Soul was only half-listening. He was trying, of course to get back to sleep, But in vain.

Slowly, he turned to the side where her voice was, and opened his eyes. He stared up at her.

There she was- fully dressed in that yellow school uniform with a green tie, bottomed with a plaid skirt, hair tied in two side ponytails, wearing black boots and a look that could kill.

He could tell she was yelling at him, but it went in one ear and out the other. She looked so funny when she was mad. Brows arched, jaw wide, frantic gesticulations- it always made him smile. Come to think of it, when came to Maka, most of the things she did made him smile.

It came out of nowhere. _Maka-Chop!_ He'd really pissed her off this time. But then again, even her Maka-chop was kinda cute...

"Ugh, Maka… that hurt!"

"You wanna know what hurt feels like? I can show you hurt! Get your ass out of bed already! Gee whiz, this is the 4th time I've been in here this morning! It's a constant battle with you-"

Maka stopped her rant as Soul stretched again, trying to not notice but failing miserably. He was pretty ripped, but not to muscly as to be gross- no fat, just muscle. Soul, of course, noticed, like he did every morning. Today, however, he felt like messing a little with her.

He laughed. "Like what you see?" he said, flexing his biceps and smiling with his mouth full of shark teeth.

Maka flushed slightly, turning away immediately. "Sh-shut up, lamebrain." Was all she could get out. He wasn't sure what the big deal was- he wasn't embarrassed, so why should she be?

"Touchy, are we? Now you can leave, I'm up."

"So you can go back to sleep?"

"No! I mean, I was sort of gonna get dressed now- unless you wanted to see my-"

Maka blushed bright red at this, and Soul was granted with another Maka-chop induced headache as she left the room, slamming the door. _Good morning to you too, _Soul thought to himself, getting up and pulling on his jeans.


	3. Caught staring

Maka POV:

Even though she generally liked mornings, having to drag Soul out of sleepiness was not one of her favorite activities. She checked off her mental list- _he's out of bed, dressed, showered, eaten breakfast-_ then suddenly something occurred to her. _Wait a sec, am I his MOM or what?_

"Soul, get your ass moving! I'm always late because of you!"

Soul looked up from his bowl of cereal. "Woah, okay okay, _Mom."_

MAKA-CHOP!

"Owwch! The hell, Maka? What's got you this pissed this morning?"

Maka turned her nose up as she picked up her bag, walking out the door, and Soul struggled to catch up with her.

"What did I do? Are you still mad because of Blair? I told you, she just won't leave-"

Maka humphed. "It's not Blair who's such an ass in the morning."

"But-"

But Maka was already gone, deciding she had made her point- maybe she could actually be early to class this morning. Was that too much to ask? _Really._

Soul POV (Later that morning)

Soul wasn't sure why Maka had made such a big deal about 'being early' and 'you always make me late' because it wasn't as if they were even late! What was wrong with her today? Thinking about it, he realized the last time she'd been this mad at him was around this time last month… he decided abruptly to stop thinking about it.

But if there was one thing that was great about today, though, it was that she was constantly looking at him, even if it was to glare and berate him. He was fortunate enough to be looked at by her emeralds- that's what he'd started calling them. _Ha,_ he thought to himself, _now I'm nicknaming her eyes. How lame can a guy possibly get?_

"Emeralds…" he realized only after he'd said it that he was blabbing out daydreams.

"What was that?" Black*Star looked at Soul confusedly. It was then that he remembered where he was- another boring lecture by Stein and nearly throwing up from seeing an endangered species' innards.

"Nothing…" he tried to find a better excuse for his space-out.

"Nothing, my ass. Why you always starin' at Maka?"

Soul nearly fell out of his chair. H-had he been staring? Obviously, he needed to stop this- people would start wondering why he was acting so strange- including himself.

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

Black*Star stared hard at Soul for a moment, making the weapon a little self-conscious. Then his eyes widened drastically.

"Oh! I get it! You like Ma-"

Soul shoved his hand over Black*Star's mouth. "Shut up!"

But it was too late. Everyone was staring. Stein looked up at the two teens.

"Is there something you'd like to say, Soul?"

"No, sir."

"Then shut up." and he went back to innards.

"You asshole!" he said to Black*Star, thwapping him in the back of the head. Then, in almost a whisper, "It's just her eyes…" and Black*Star just smiled.

**Sorry for the wait! I think the length of this chapter makes up for it a little (hopefully). If you're one of those people who gets writer's block ALL THE TIME, then… um… rate! And if you don't (you lucky, lucky people!) then rate anyways! It's right there! Under this meaningless message!**

**See? Look down an inch!**

**V**


	4. It's not like that!

Maka POV:

Maka and Tsubaki were walking in between classes together when Tsubaki voiced a question.

"Umm… Maka?"

Maka was, however, a bit preoccupied. Ahead of her were Soul and Black*Star, having some sort of hushed conversation. "Wait up, Black*Star, I gotta tie my shoelace."

Tsubaki was a little concerned, now. "Maka? Maakaa… hello?"

Maka waved her off, attention now fixed on Soul as he stopped, making Maka do the same. She told herself not to look, but couldn't help getting a look as he bent over. She quickly looked away- What was she _doing_?

"Maka!" The meister whirled around, to see a very distressed Tsubaki. She quickly composed herself.

"Oh, um, sorry… what were you saying?" she said, starting to walk again, distinctly trying to avoid looking at her weapon.

"A-are you alright, Maka?"

"Yeah! Of course I am. W-why do you ask?"

Tsubaki turned towards Maka and stopped moving abruptly. "What is it, Maka? You know I just want to help…"

"Really, I'm okay-"

Tsubaki stared at her for a good half of the next minute, making Maka exceedingly subconscious. Then, all of a sudden, the weapon's eyes widened, and her cheeks got redder, if only a little.

She smiled. "Oh, Maka!" she said, giving her best friend a great big hug.

"Wh-what are you talking about, Tsubaki?"

Suddenly she didn't look so certain of herself. "You guys- I mean, you and Soul- aren't you-"

Maka flushed. "O-of course not!"

"But I thought you liked Sou-"

"Shhh!" she covered Tsubaki's mouth with her hand, whispering "D-don't get the wrong idea, Tsubaki!"

Then, out of nowhere, Tsubaki laughed. She _laughed_. Maka didn't think this was anything to laugh about- after all, she couldn't _Like_ Soul- that would just be weird, right?

"Stop laughing!"

"Haha… okay, okay, Maka- I won't tell him."

"I told you it wasn't like that!"

"Sure, Maka."

"Tsubaki!"


	5. The planners, well, plan!

Black*Star POV:

"Tsubaki!" Black*Star was running away from Soul with a huge grin on his face. He went straight towards his weapon, who looked like she was containing her laughter. To anyone else she'd just look normal, but Black*Star knew her too well.

Maka looked quite surprised at the speed at which he was racing, but even more so when he picked up her best friend on the way, whizzing around the next corner, carrying her like a potato sack. Not that she should be surprised- after all, what kind of God can't run fast?

/

He put Tsubaki down outside the bathrooms a couple halls away. Tsubaki brushed herself off.

"B-Black*Star, that was quite uncalled for. What were you doing-"

"I have a secret."

Tsubaki looked at her meister closely. "Then you'd better not tell me, Black*Star, or it won't be a secret, you know."

He inched closer so that he was just 6 inches from her face. "If you tell me your secret I'll tell you mine." He said, deciding this was a good a plan as any.

Tsubaki's eyes widened slightly. "Wh-what secret?"

"Oh, c'mon, Tsubaki! I'm not stupid. What were you talking with Maka about?"

"Black*Star, I don't think that's something I can just tell-"

Black*Star backed off a little bit. "Fine, I'll go first!"

"But, Black*Star, you shouldn't-"

"Hey guess what? Soul likes Maka!"

Tsubaki POV:

"Your turn now!"

Tsubaki paused. Firstly, she wasn't sure if she should tell Black*Star Maka's secret. Then again, if Soul liked her back, who's to say she couldn't help her friend?

"C'mon, I'm waiting!"

"What if I were to tell you that Maka likes him back?"

Black*Star smiled widely and, almost fiendishly. Tsubaki now felt a little regret for having said anything- maybe she just should've kept her mouth shut…

"How about we get them together, then?" Black*Star smirked.

"Black*Star, we shouldn't meddle-"

"Oh, c'mon! Stein will have joined an animal protection club by the time _those two _realize they like each other! We could, maybe, just speed the process along a little, you know?"

Tsubaki still wasn't so sure.

"Don't worry Tsubaki, I already have a plan!" and now she was worried.

But as he explained his plan, suddenly, Tsubaki didn't really feel that apprehensive anymore. In fact, it seemed like a pretty good idea…


End file.
